


The Best I could Ever Ask For

by Mirabelle_xii12s



Series: Haikyuu Birthday Project — Babies and parents [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Baby Hinata Shouyou, Child Abandonment, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Married Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Character Death, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Sick Character, Sick Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirabelle_xii12s/pseuds/Mirabelle_xii12s
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou see a sick baby when he was at the Pediatric wards waiting for his husband (who has a dr. Appointment) and he knew the boy deserves the world and he’s going to get it for him.(Happy Birthday to Best Boy Bokuto Koutarou ❤️🥺🏐)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou
Series: Haikyuu Birthday Project — Babies and parents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 302





	The Best I could Ever Ask For

Bokuto Koutarou and Bokuto (Akaashi) Keiji like to go to the pediatric ward when they’re at the hospital and look at little babies and coo at their cuteness as they planned for the future and the cute little babies they’ll make one day. And then in August they were in the hospital for a routine check up and while Koutarou was looking into the glass window, his eyes caught a small baby with machines hook to almost every part of it, a beanie covering its small head but there was orange hair sticking out of some parts. So the alpha made his way inside the room with a mask and gloves on and he walked over to the sleeping baby, the sign above the incubator was blue with ‘I’m a boy’ printed on it but other than that was it was blank except for his birth date. 

“What’s wrong with him?” The grey and black hair alpha asked a nurse who was monitoring a baby a few beds down,

“Oh he just had heart surgery, PDA**” she said, 

“Why doesn’t he have a name?” he asked again

“His mom oded on drugs and we couldn’t find any relatives so we’re keeping him here until he’s healthy enough for social services to take him” she replies, and walks over to where he’s standing “he had Patent ductus arteriosus, there's something wrong with his heart. He was also a premie, born almost 4 months too early. Since his birth mom was a drug addict he had NSA.” Koutarou swallowed hard, he looked at the small boy and his heart sank. There he was only 2 months old and he already went through so much. “Do you want to hold him?” 

“Am I going to hurt him?” The nurse smile and shook her head, she reached into the incubator and cradle the small child and hand him to Koutarou,

“skin to skin contact will help him” 

“Can I come visit him often? Come hold him? You said he doesn’t have any family right?” He cradles the small child in his arms and swayes his body, large hand patting the small back wary of all the wires and the wound on his chest. 

“You can come stay with him, yes, I’ll let someone know about it. What’s your name?” He told her his name, and he stood there humming softly to the boy until his husband showed up at the window after his check up that’s when he placed a soft kiss on the child’s forehead and puts him back down on the bed,

“You’re gonna be okay,” he whispered before leaving.

  
  
  


“Who was that?” Asked Keiji as they were leaving the hospital hand in hand,

“He’s sick and has no family, he just had heart surgery. The nurse said holding him helps so I did” koutarou answers, “he’s a primie and his birth mom was a drug addict, he’s so small Keiji, I’m planning on coming back to visit him” 

“That’s so sad” the omega frown “what are they going to do with him?” 

“Social services are going to take him” he rubs at his husband’s small waist “you know, he doesn’t even have a name”

“Poor thing” 

“Come with me next time” Keiji nods, 

  
  


The next time Bokuto Koutarou met the child again was a week later, he had the day off from training so he made his way to the hospital and greeted the nurse and sat with the little baby boy for nearly two hours. Just talking about his day, praising the boy on how strong the alpha think he is, and then he heard the ginger hair boy coo

“Hi” he spoke, hazel eyes staring back at him. Koutarou had to swallow a lump in his throat because when their eyes met he knew that the little baby belonged in a loving family, with people who would love and care for him. And preferably those people are him and Keiji. So when he left that day he googled the adoption process, qualifications, and things he needed before he brought it up to his mate and husband. 

  
  


“You want kids right?” He asked when they were having dinner, Keiji looked up from his plate and started at him.

“Yeah, we've been talking about kids for almost a year now. Do you not want kids anymore?” Koutarou sat down his utensils and shook his head,

“We talked about having our own kids” he swallowed hard, “but— but what about adopting?” 

“Is this about the baby from the hospital?” The alpha just started at his mate who has his eyebrows knitted together in confusion, “you don’t even who he is”

“He’s a baby Keiji, a baby who’s been abandoned. He’s sick, he has no one, his mother didn’t even care that she was pregnant with him, she just kept taking drugs. I googled what NSA was, and it’s where a baby goes through withdrawals — it’s painful enough for adults and he’s just baby” he tried to keep his voice down but he couldn’t, hand gripping on the edge of the dinner table and he didn’t even know why he was so angry, “he’s been hurt enough and he’s only been in the world for 2 months. He needs someone who can love him, care for him and we can give him that, Keiji” 

“Koutarou, I—”

“We have everything and he has nothing” he pleads with his eyes, “at least come meet him with me, please” 

  
  
  


So Bokuto Keiji went to the hospital with his alpha 2 days after the eventful dinner, he watched as the two toned hair man picked the baby up from the small bed and placed him into his arms.

“He’s been moved out of the incubator, what a good boy” his mate coo and so did the child as he woke up from a slumber, “hey baby, meet my mate. His name’s Keiji” the raven took the baby in his arms and whispered a small hello, and the boy just stared back at him with those big bright hazel eyes. 

The second time he came by himself, the nurse told him that the boy will be discharged in a week and he’ll be with foster parents until they can find someone to adopt him. Keiji sat with the ginger hair baby and just look at him, he thought about what Koutarou told him, about what the nurse informed him about the boy as he trace his index finger along the small hand that’s balls into a fist — then the tiny, tiny hand unclenched and grabbed on the omega finger. As the baby held on to his finger he also smiled a gummy smile at Keiji and now he knew what Koutarou was talking about, why he got so defensive and angry when the omega questioned his motive. The baby deserves the world and Koutarou and Keiji are going to do everything in their power to give it to him. 

  
  


Keiji went home and he talked to his alpha about starting the adoption process. About a month later in September, after a long process of paperwork, people checked out their house, and finally a court hearing. They saw the baby a couple of times while they were waiting for the court hearing, the child had his foster father's name as his temporary name. Finally, after their last court hearing the judge decided to place the child with the Bokutos, social services were going to be checking on them quite often until the adoption process was finalized in about six months or so. They finished decorating the nursery just days before, Nakamoto san, the social services worker who took care of their case was to bring their son over. 

Bokuto Keiji took his son into his arms and was immediately engulfs into his husband arms, 

“Welcome home, Baby” Koutarou whispers, planting a small kiss on the four months old boy.

“Happy Birthday, Koutarou. We love you” the alpha smiles and peck his omega on the lips, as the boy coos softly in Keiji’s arms.

  
  


— Bonus—

They were sitting on the couch the next day after breakfast, the baby bouncing on his father’s leg, “what should we name you?” Ask Koutarou while a disney film plays quietly in the background with no one paying it attention. 

“What about Hikaru?” Keiji who was flipping through a name book suggested,

“Hmmm, nahh” he leans down and asks the boy “do you like that name?” The child blabble and spit out his drool while Koutarou laughs and wipes it away with a diaper. 

“Shouyou?” The boy turned his head and look at Keiji and made a noise, “he seems to like it”

“I like it, too” Koutarou pick up the baby so he would face him and smooch the soft cheeks “Bokuto Shouyou, our baby”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Idk how the adoption process goes in Japan so I based it off the one I looked up which is for California,,, sorry if i got any wrong


End file.
